


when we're together it's like breathing (caught breaths and shaky inhales) there's nothing better than us (breathing as one as we always have)

by namedawesome (davethetennant)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, how did he not know?, its kinda cute guys, wait we're dating?!?!???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davethetennant/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: Lucifer had decided that he was finally going to tell Chloe that he loved her. He had the speech planned, he was ready, and he had prepared for all possible outcomes. He was, of course, hoping for a positive one, such as Chloe jumping him then and there. Or perhaps just a kiss was more her style. Either way he was prepared. He’d also prepared for her to slap him and if she just flat out told him no. But he didn’t want to really think about those outcomes.





	when we're together it's like breathing (caught breaths and shaky inhales) there's nothing better than us (breathing as one as we always have)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeoneAsGoodAsYou (the_wanlorn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/gifts).



> for you my friend because you asked for this a very long time ago and i wrote it a long time ago and then i forgot about it so finally here you go!!

Lucifer had decided that he was finally going to tell Chloe that he loved her. He had the speech planned, he was ready, and he had prepared for all possible outcomes. He was, of course, hoping for a positive one, such as Chloe jumping him then and there. Or perhaps just a kiss was more her style. Either way he was prepared. He’d also prepared for her to slap him and if she just flat out told him no. But he didn’t want to really think about those outcomes.

So, Lucifer stood outside the door to the Detective’s apartment and tried very hard not to chicken out of knocking on the door. She’d invited him here today, so really, he had no reason to think he wouldn’t be let in, but he was nervous. At least that’s what Linda had told him it was. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to knock, and then, as per the course, he let himself in.

“Hey, Lucifer,” Chloe greeted as she was picking up some toys her daughter had left on the ground.

“Detective,” he replied, trying very hard not to sound like a robot. She gave him a weird look and he decided that he’d failed on that front. He shook himself and cleared his throat to begin again. “Detective, may I have a word with you?”

Chloe’s face turned serious. She looked a little worried, but she nodded and grabbed his arm as she headed towards the couch. She dragged him down onto the couch with her and he sort of goggled at her when she kept a hold of his hand. She didn’t let go, so he just rolled with it. She’d been doing things like that more often, which was why he’d been so hopeful about this endeavor.

He took a deep breath, and began, “Now, darling, I… if you would, that is… I have quite a lot to say, darling, and if you would, just…”

“I promise not to interrupt, Lucifer,” Chloe told him, placing her other hand on his forearm.

He offered her a shy smile and began. “Detective, we’ve been together for a while now. And we’ve been doing rather well, I think.” He offered her a quick smile as she squeezed his hand. “And… well… the thing is, Detective… I-I’m in love with you, darling. Have been for a while, actually… I know you might not feel the same way, but I had to tell you!” he rushed to explain. She was staring at him in shock, so he added. “You don’t have to say anything, Detective, and I’m terribly sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable…”

She stared at him for a long moment, uncomprehending, and then she stood so that she was in front of him with her hands on his face, making sure he was looking her in the eyes. “Lucifer,” she began, sounding a lot like she was just a little annoyed with him, “we’ve been dating for three years.”

“I’m sorry, what?” he said.

“Three years ago, I asked you to dinner and we went to that fancy Japanese restaurant and started dating,” she told him.

Lucifer opened his mouth and very quickly closed it again. “But, darling, we’ve never had sex,” he said, more than a little confused and profoundly overwhelmed. “How can we be dating if we’ve never had sex?”

Chloe looked up at the ceiling as if asking one of his siblings for strength. Probably Gabriel, the absolute wanker. “I thought you wanted to go slow…” she said softly.

He blinked. “You… you thought that I wanted to ‘go slow’?” he asked, thoroughly confused. “Darling, do you… are you well?”

“Lucifer you missed me asking you out on a date!” she told him, and he gave her that one actually. But then she frowned and asked, “Have you been sleeping around for three years?” she asked, leaning towards angry he noticed, so he went on the defensive.

“Of course, I haven’t!” he looked her up and down as if he were deeply offended, but really, he was just very confused. “You mean when you asked me out to dinner, that wasn’t you being friendly because you’d noticed that I’d been celibate for a week?”

“Lucifer, who even celebrates that?!” she almost screamed, and he was proud of himself for knowing this emotion, exasperated. It was like angry and astonished and annoyed all rolled into one. She had this one often when he was around. 

“Well, I’d thought that you’d noticed! I’d done it for you anyway!” he huffed. Here, she paused, like she was trying very hard to think like him, but it wasn’t working. When she just stared at him, like she was trying very hard not to hit him he explained. “I thought that if I stopped sleeping around, you’d… want to be with me…” he finished in a small, shy voice.

Her stance softened, and she shifted so that she was standing between his legs as he sat in front of her. “Lucifer… I never really cared about that, babe…” she told him, her voice soft like his now. She put her hands on his face and cradled it like she thought he was very important to her. “But, I’m very glad you haven’t slept with anyone while we’ve been together…”

“Yes, that’s… that’s good,” he said. And then she leaned towards him and he stopped thinking because her face was so close, and he thought she was going to kiss him, but she stopped right before their lips met. He whined as she leaned over him, and she gave him a fond smirk and eyeroll before he managed to pull her to him for a kiss. It started gently, like they always did with their touches, but it grew more passionate as Lucifer sucked at her top lip briefly and caressed it with his tongue. She let out a quiet moan as he pulled her to straddle his lap, and their tongues tangled together like they’d been longing to for a lifetime. When Chloe pulled back, he whined in the back of his throat but managed, “Three years, Detective… that’s quite a lot of sex to make up for…”

She just huffed a laugh and said, “Yeah but we’re gonna kiss a little longer because you’ve been dodging me for three years.”

He chuckled and pulled her mouth back to his. They kissed again, this time deeper and slower and with much more desperation than either of them expected from each other. “Hold on,” he broke away panting. He rested his forehead on hers and asked, “All those kisses on the cheek were you trying to kiss me?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Yes, Lucifer. Every single one.”

“Hmm,” he considered. “I had thought it was odd you just started that out of nowhere.” She glared at him and tugged on his hair, which had him gasping in what he knew she assumed to be pain. He just had to fix that, so he pulled her into a quick kiss and moaned as he pulled away. “Pull my hair again, darling, then we can start making up for lost time,” he gave her a dirty grin and she shook her head at him.

She kissed him gently this time, the barest hint of pressure, and he melted. This… this felt like she loved him, and he desperately hoped that he did. She pulled away and looked at him with soft eyes and placed an even softer hand on his cheek, “I love you, too, Lucifer…”

He smiled, breathless, and rested his forehead against hers. He was happy. She loved him, and he loved her, and he was happy. She was happy too, if her smile was anything to go by, if the way that her kisses felt like sunshine and warmth and home meant anything at all.


End file.
